Not My Own
by felicitytorres
Summary: <html><head></head>Spencer and Derek get into a little tiff over a bomb case in New York. Kinda fluffy and warm.</html>


**A/N: Just a little fluff piece I had roaming in my head a while. Thought I'd write it up and share. No over the top romance this time, or angst. Just the everyday life of Reid and Morgan. Please review. I loooovvveee reviews. :)**

There haven't been too many cases like this over the years at the BAU, but it was an ugly one. The case was in New York again were a mad bomber had been targeting various seemingly random locations with low casualty rates but, even low was too many. The BAU was called in to give a profile of the unsub. While at the station they received a call from the unsub saying he had targeted another area. Bomb techs were there at the ready to go in and defuse the situation. Derek went to Hotch and asked permission to go along with the techs to help evaluate. Hotch had agreed it was OK for him to tag along while the others stayed at head quarters to finish piecing together a profile. The Bomb Squads were set to leave in thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes. Spencer had thirty minutes to convince Hotch what a bad idea it would be to send Derek with them. Of course he was being biased, and partial and selfish for his reasons, but still, he did feel his reasons were valid.

"Hotch could I talk with you for a moment?" Spencer said privately, while pulling him away from the team, and local law enforcement.

"Sure Reid, what's up? You think you have another angle for the profile?"

"No, nothing like that. I was just thinking, that maybe it's not such a good idea to have Morgan go with the bomb techs. I mean, it's plenty of them who are more experienced in the matter going, and I think we could make more use of him being here to put together the profile. If there is something significant about the bomb I'm sure the techs are more than capable to give us that assessment."

"Hmmm. Derek does have bomb squad experience,... but that was years ago. You do make a good point. I really could use his input here. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." Spencer said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

Spencer watched over his shoulder as Hotch stopped Derek from suiting up to go, telling him he was more needed staying there at the station working on the profile. He watched his disappointment, but was still relieved he was not going.

Derek was in the men's room when Spencer entered.

"Hey, sorry you're not going, but we do need you here. Uhhh, what do you think about the the unsubs fascination with religious studies? I think it's..."

"Cut it Spencer. I know what you did."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Spencer I saw you pull Hotch away for a few minutes right before he told me to stay behind. What the hell man, why would you interfere with me doing my job?"

"Ok, that's just it! That is not your job. Being a bomb tech hasn't been your job in a long time. For you to go, just to be curious is just plain stupid to me."

"Seriously! Stupid huh? I was going not out of curiousity, but going to maybe find some kind of clues pertaining to the bombs he's been using."

"Ok, but why can't the bomb squad do that? That's what they're trained to do. How could you be so selfish Derek!"

"Selfish! What the hell is selfish about trying to help find a guy who's killing innocent lives?"

"It's selfish because you didn't give a damn about putting your life at risk unnecessarily. Maybe you don't realize this, but your life stopped being your own when we became a couple over a year ago. You don't get to make those types of decisions on a whim!"

"Spencer, babe, you know this job we have comes with risks..."

"Don't condescend to me, I know that. I'm not always comfortable about the the risks you have taken in the past but I felt they were necessary and part of the job, but this one wasn't. And don't stand there like you wouldn't have done the same thing because I know you would have in a heart beat!"

They were both quiet for a moment. Derek finally broke the silence with a sigh.

"Well, that is true" Derek said. "I'm sorry I didn't think how it would affect you, but I hope this won't be a regular thing you second guessing me, and going behind my back."

"Derek, you know I wouldn't have done that if I didn't feel so strongly about it. And besides, I think one selfish act deserved another." he said with a chuckle.

"Truce" Spencer said.

"More than truce" Derek said as he gave Spencer a peck on the lips. "Now let's go find this bastard."


End file.
